Sidra Fulmine
Sidra Fulmine is a female wizard and archer. She is the current incarnation of the Warrior of the Gold Dragon. Early Life Sidra was born after her father, the wizard Sarium Fulmine, had raped her mother, the archer Voltrin. Even after she was born, her father continued his abusive treatment of her mother. As a result, Voltrin eventually made an escape attempt when Sidra was five years old. Sarium was able to catch up to her and displayed his rage by killing her in cold blood in front of their daughter. When her father's back is turned, Sidra trained herself in her mother's skills as an archer and her father's skills in magic. Present Day Early in the seventh month of 8000 FGPS, Sidra escapes from her father's mountain hut with the only possesions she owns: A hooded cloak, a pair of boots, a makeshift bow, and several homemade arrows. Sidra eventually makes her way into Greenfield City, where she attempts to rent a room, despite having only a single bronze coin. In a fit of annoyance, the innkeeper, Mac Odell, had his employee, Citrus, literally throw her out. Using magic to float to the ground after the toss, Sidra frightens both Citrus and Mac Odell, the latter closing his shop 'indefinitley'. Sidra meets and befriends an amnesiac known as Knutz, where she agrees to help him regain his memory. On 7/15/8000 FGPS, Sidra and Knutz meet Ensign Lawrencius Granitere and Xeurvé while hunting for food. The four are unexpectedly attacked by a feral child that Knutz gives the name Perlia. Sidra initially holds discomfort and anger over nearly being killed by Perlia, even going as far as to refer to her as 'it.' While bringing Perlia back to the camp set by the Warriors of the Dragon, Sidra and Knutz meet Visteaux Frastria, Zevorm Aroliv, and Avelin Zilore. Sidra and Knutz traveled with the Warriors of the Dragon to Zevorm's home at Aroliv Castle. There she falls in love with Visteaux, thinking of him as the first man who ever treated her with any act of kindness. The same night, she discovered her status as the Warrior of the Gold Dragon while narrowly avoiding death by Zevorm's death grip as he found out about her relation to the very man who murdered his entire family. ]]Sidra travels with the other Warriors (and Knutz) to Zilore Castle, where she plays a role in stopping Commodore Lemi Aktis from conquering it. Sidra was the closest thing to a casualty when she exhausted herself trying to catapult Knutz onto the battlefield. While receiving an examination from Visteaux following the fight, Lord Bosworth Frastria arrives with all of his forces to take Zilore Castle. Sidra stays behind to give Knutz, Visteaux, and Xeurvé enough time to flee. While placing a Romantic Defense Charm on Visteaux, Sidra is attacked by her father and captured by Bosworth. Sarium placed her in a Containment Charm in Zilore Castle's dungeons. Sidra was not released from confinement until one month later, when Visteaux and Zevorm rescued her during the Battle of Zilore Castle. Sidra's Romantic Defense Charm allows Visteaux to free her from the Containment Charm without the latter spell killing him and later keeping Visteaux protected from her father's spells. Sidra's personal fight against her father drives him off, forcing Bosworth to flee, securing victory for King Bendrick XVIII. Two days after the battle, on 9/10/8000 FGPS, Sidra is initially paired with Lawrencius Granitere to find the missing duke, Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle. After he takes interest in Zevorm and Visteaux's assignment to seek the wizard Timethium Prospere, Lawrencius switches places with Visteaux. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Archers Category:Warriors of the Gold Dragon Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair